1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gastric reduction surgery and, more particularly, to a method for reducing gastric cavity volume by forming one or more mucosa-to-mucosa contact folds. In particular, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for damaging gastric tissue to enhance the performance of gastric reduction surgery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Obesity is a medical condition affecting more than 30% of the population in the United States. Obesity affects an individual's personal quality of life and contributes significantly to morbidity and mortality. Obese patients, i.e., individuals having a body mass index (“BMI”) greater than 30, often have a high risk of associated health problems (e.g., diabetes, hypertension and respiratory insufficiency), including early death. With this in mind, and as those skilled in the art will certainly appreciate, the monetary and physical costs associated with obesity are substantial. In fact, it is estimated the costs relating to obesity are in excess of 100 billion dollars in the United States alone. Studies have shown that conservative treatment with diet and exercise alone may be ineffective for reducing excess body weight in many patients.
Bariatrics is the branch of medicine that deals with the control and treatment of obesity. A variety of surgical procedures have been developed within the bariatrics field to treat obesity. The most common currently performed procedure is the Roux-en-Y gastric bypass (RYGB). This procedure is highly complex and is commonly utilized to treat people exhibiting morbid obesity. In a RYGB procedure a small stomach pouch is separated from the remainder of the gastric cavity and attached to a resected portion of the small intestine. This resected portion of the small intestine is connected between the “smaller” gastric cavity and a distal section of small intestine allowing the passage of food therebetween. The conventional RYGB procedure requires a great deal of operative time. Because of the degree of invasiveness, post-operative recovery can be quite lengthy and painful. Still more than 100,000 RYGB procedures are performed annually in the United States alone, costing significant health care dollars.
In view of the highly invasive nature of the RYGB procedure, other less invasive procedures have been developed. These procedures include gastric banding, which constricts the stomach to form an hourglass shape. This procedure restricts the amount of food that passes from one section of the stomach to the next, thereby inducing a feeling of satiety. A band is placed around the stomach near the junction of the stomach and esophagus. The small upper stomach pouch is filled quickly, and slowly empties through the narrow outlet to produce the feeling of satiety. Other forms of bariatric surgery that have been developed to treat obesity include Fobi pouch, bilio-pancreatic diversion and gastroplasty or “stomach stapling”. It is also known to create mucosa-to-mucosa folds along the interior surface of the gastric cavity in the performance of gastric reduction surgery.
With the foregoing in mind, it is desirable to provide surgical weight loss procedures (and associated medical instruments) that present few potential complications, are minimally invasive to the patient, and allow for a quick recovery and less scarring. The present invention improves upon prior procedures by providing a method and medical instrument allowing for improved formation of a plication within the gastric cavity.